Friend of My Father
by Animus et Anima
Summary: After an informant reveals that Bill Mulder and Bill Scully Sr were friends, Mulder looks through his father's journals with Scully to find out the truth his father kept hidden for so long. Takes place after One Son. Rated for language.
1. Ms Verity

**Okay, this is my first X-Files story, so I'm a little nervous about posting it. I don't own X-Files, it's characters, etc. That all belongs to CC.**

* * *

><p>1999<p>

Fox Mulder's life seemed to be getting better and better. First he and Scully finally got the X-Files back from Jeffrey Spender and Diana Fowley, at Spender's request after members of the Syndicate were killed by aliens. And within a month of being reassigned his life's work, he had received an anonymous email asking to meet him because the sender had information about the Syndicate and their mission. Apparently the fight wasn't over until every member was dead, and at least one was still alive. But the only way this source would meet was one-on-one.

Of course, Scully was not a fan of this idea. She kept pointing out that it could easily be whichever member of the Syndicate wasn't dead or someone like Krycek, and that it was stupid and dangerous to go alone. It reminded him why he used to only tell her about his meets after the fact. But being Mulder, he couldn't not go. If there was seriously someone wanting to get him and Scully one step closer to the truth, then he was going to at least meet them.

This is how he ended up at a local park at midnight, while Scully thought he was at home TV or something, waiting for someone to approach him. He had been waiting about ten minutes when someone sat down next to him, when he looked over he saw a woman in her early fifties with curly, graying hair that fell to her shoulder. And large brown eyes that instantly sent Mulder back about twenty-five years.

"Hello, Fox."

"Ms. Verity?" Of all the people on his list of possible informants, Mulder had never considered his father's secretary, Adela Verity, to be a source of information. Though, now that he thought about it, it did make some sense.

"It's Mrs. Allen, now. You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly an eighteen year old headed to Oxford anymore. And you'll always be Ms. Verity to me. Are you the person who sent me the email?" He had to ask; part of him could barely believe the completely honest, wholehearted Catholic woman could be involved at all. But his father was, and she had been the one to write out all of his letters.

She nodded. "I've been keeping track of you and your family since your father retired. And when I heard about you working to find the truth about your sister, I thought your father would tell you everything. But since you still seem to be working on the FBI's X-Files division, I assume he didn't."

"He didn't really have a chance, Ms. Verity," Mulder told her. Even after four years, his father's death still bothered him.

"I saw in the paper several years ago he was murdered. I'm sorry, Fox. You're father was a good man. He's actually why I asked to meet with you."

"And how he was involved in the Syndicate?" She hesitated for only a brief moment, but it was enough to have Mulder question it. "Or is it something else?"

"My family was threatened if I ever disclosed any of this information; so you understand why I'm not comfortable talking about this."

"By who?" If he remembered correctly, Ms. Verity was one of the sweetest women at the State Department, if not the kindest.

"Associates of your father. They were never sure I knew anything, of course. But a couple of them had their suspicions I had figured it out."

"And you did?"

She gave a small smile. "Only parts of it. At first I had trouble believing that your father was having me writing things about aliens and their plans for abducting us, but then after what happened to Samantha and all of those other innocent people went missing, I knew it was all true. I assume you had figured that much out."

"Yeah, I had some hypnotherapy that helped me recover my memory from the night Samantha was taken," he admitted. "I remember an alien creature coming to take her; but since then, I've had some encounters that don't make me trust them. And then there are the multiple meetings I've had with some of the Syndicate members and their lackeys."

"Well, it sounds like you know more than I do, Fox."

"But it's still not enough. And now the men are dead who knew the truth."

"Not all of them. One left me a message to make sure I knew that." Ms. Verity pulled out a folded piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Mulder. The message was simple. _You're still being watched. –Syndicate._

"Do you know which member this might be?"

She shook her head. "If I did, I would tell you. But I think what's-his-name probably has the answer."

"What's-his-name? Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"Your father's friend. Bill something rather."

"Bill? That was my dad's name."

"I know that; I haven't gone senile quite yet. But that's why I remember it. Bill and Bill." She smiled.

"Do you remember Bill's last name?"

"No. I forgot that many years ago. But I can tell you that he broke off contact with your father after he gave up Samantha. It wasn't until right before Samantha was taken that Bill, you father Bill, began to agree with what Spender and the rest of those men were saying. In fact, after Samantha disappeared your father's friend never came by the office again."

"So, he wasn't a member of the group?"

"No, definitely not. To my knowledge, we were the only two people outside of the group that knew that anything was going on for a long time."

"Is there anything you can tell me about him? Anything I can use to help track him down?"

"I can give you a description. I can see him clear as day, just can't remember his name."

"Okay."

"He had reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was only a couple of inches taller than me. And he usually came by your father's office in a naval uniform, I think. If my memory is any good, he was a captain."

"And you say he's still alive?" Mulder double checked. He really wanted to talk to this man if he knew the secrets of the Syndicate and didn't trust them.

"As far as I know. But like I said I don't remember his last name, so he could have died or been murdered for all I know." Mulder knew that this was a very vague lead to a man who might be dead, but it could also lead to all the answers he had been looking for. This Bill person could hold the answers to what happened to Samantha, who abducted Scully, all of it.

"Is there anything else you can remember about Bill?"

"I remember over hearing a conversation he was having over the phone once. He called someone 'Starbucks,' like the coffee shop. I remember it, because I had just tried the coffee shop for the first time."

Mulder froze. "Starbucks or Starbuck?" might have been what he asked out loud, but the only thought running through his head was _No way in hell. No fucking way in hell _in a continuous loop_._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think?<strong>


	2. The Morning After

**Okay, first I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I thought it was interesting to see what everybody thought was going to happen. But I feel like I need to clarify something. The undead Syndicate member is CSM. He didn't died with the rest of them; he and Diana ran from the warehouse instead of waiting with everyone else.**

**I do not own X-Files. If you recognize it from the show and/ or movies, it belongs to Chris Carter and his production company.**

* * *

><p>Mulder had more trouble sleeping that night than he normally did. He got to his apartment by one-thirty that night, and was in the office by six with about two hours of sleep between. And he only had gone to the office when he had given up on getting anymore sleep. He just couldn't believe that what Ms. Verity said was true, and there were very few things that he wouldn't at least consider. And if it hadn't been about the Syndicate and come from Ms. Verity, he would have thought it was a joke on him and Scully. But it was, and he felt obligated to check into it for Ms. Verity, Scully, Samantha, and even his own sanity.<p>

So he began researching, trying to find out if he could actually place his father and the other man in question in the same place at the same time on more than one occasion, besides the things that would attract a State Department employee and naval captain. And so far, he'd hit several walls, including the fact that not all the records from the sixties and seventies were digital yet and no one was actually ever in the office until around. Well, except him, apparently.

And Scully. She entered the office around seven-thirty and looked at Mulder. If she was surprised to see him in the office so early, she didn't show it. Instead, she greeted him as she entered before commenting, "I see you're still alive after meeting another informant."

Mulder looked up a little astonished that Scully knew that he had been to the meet Ms. Verity. He had flat out told her he was going to go home and crash on the couch and maybe watch a little TV. "How did you-?"

"Mulder, we've been partners for over six years. If someone says they have any information about something paranormal or a conspiracy, you're going to at least hear what they have to say, if not start a full investigation of it. And if you hadn't gone to meet this person, then you wouldn't be in for another fifteen minutes."

"Maybe I just couldn't wait to see you, Scully," he tried.

She gave a patented eye roll. "Just tell me if we can we trust this person or not."

"I think so. The little information she knew matched up with what we know for the most part. Though she thinks that at least one member of the Syndicate is still alive."

"_She_?" the female agent question. Mulder knew that tone; it was the one that more or less asked which head he was thinking with.

"Yes. It is possible to have an informant who's a woman."

"I'm not questioning that. I'm questioning how reliable she is."

"Ms. Verity is as-"

"Verity? As in truth? Please tell me there's more reason to trust her than her last name."

"Actually, her name is Mrs. Allen, now. I just grew up calling her Ms. Verity. But like I was saying, she's as honest as they come."

"And you know Mrs. Allen how?"

"She was my dad's secretary at the State Department. Sweet lady. Always would give me and Samantha candy when we went to visit Dad. But as long as I've known her, she never lied. So, I think we can probably trust that she at least believes what she's telling us."

"So, she called you, her old boss' son, to tell you that there's still a member of the Syndicate alive? And that seems completely innocent to you?"

"Yeah." He hesitated for a moment, debating whether on telling her about his father's possible friend. But again, Scully knew him too well.

"What else?"

"What?" he tried to play dumb.

"You said most of her information matched up. What didn't?"

"Right." Great, there was no way of not telling her part of it now. "My dad might have told another man about Syndicate and their mission. Ms. Verity could only remember his first name, but I might have a possible ID for him. I'm trying to confirm it now." Mulder hoped that she wouldn't ask who the possible man was but knew she would. It was going to make this conversation much harder.

"Anyone we've heard of?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mulder sighed.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you when I know for sure, Scully." Mulder hoped that would be enough for his partner, but knew she would question it further.

"Mulder. It's me. I'm not going to hold you to an ID that you're trying to prove."

In any other case, Mulder knew that would be true, but not this one. This one was personal; this one was going to change their relationship once she found. "I know that. I just don't want to jump to any conclusions on this one."

"Fine," she shrugged, though she was clearly annoyed. "Don't tell me. Just don't let me find out you start investigating a case while I'm stuck finishing up _our_ paperwork for Kersh."

"Trust me; I couldn't do that." Not only wouldn't he do that to her, but if he even tried, she would be the first call made to find out what was going on. And then he would get it big time from her.

So, they spend the next several hours in their basement office. Scully working on old case files, and Mulder trying to find out if the man and Bill Mulder were truly friends.

Of course, after he was able to get the thirty year old banking statements, the doubt Mulder had about the two men knowing each other quickly vanished. They had dined at different restaurants at the same time on multiple occasions, gone to the same bar on the same nights, though they lived several hours away from each other. And the agent knew right where to find the man in question. Scattered around the world, each part carried somewhere different by the ocean he spent his life serving upon.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Next chapter is a flashback to 1970! <strong>


	3. The Saturn Problem

**Okay, so this is a fairly long chapter. I almost made it into two chapters, but decided it flowed better as one. I did have a little trouble with the name issue. Ideally I would refer to them by their first names but since they have the same first name, that would just be even confusing. So when in the 1970's, Mulder refers to Bill Mulder and Scully refers to Bill Scully, not their kids. I'm sure you all could have figured it out, but I just wanted to clear that up before hand, just in case. :)**

1970

Bill Mulder always got the assigned these pointless check-ups and inane investigations. It wasn't an occasional one either; they were quickly becoming his specialty. To him it seemed as though that's all he ever worked anymore. People like Spender went to Roswell, Area 51, etc. Bill? He got place on Navy ships because someone described something that could vaguely be linked back to the aliens. The doctor on board had noted a couple of members of the crew randomly start showing up with scars, scratches, and bruises that they had no memory of receiving. So, Bill Mulder was sent to make sure the Greys weren't abducting these men.

He arrived on board of the Saturn and was greeted by two men. One was clearly wearing a captain's uniform and the other of a commander. The captain was about twenty years old that Mulder and beginning to bald. He was a couple of inches shorter, too, and had about fifty pounds on him. The captain wore a scowl that could have been more intimidating. The commander to his left had a neutral expression on his face. His buzz cut was beginning to grow out some, allowing for Mulder to see the dark auburn waves beginning to grow out. He was an inch or two shorter than his commanding officer, but didn't look to weigh as much.

"You the man from the State Department?" the captain asked.

"Bill Mulder." He shook hands with the two men.

"I'm Captain Jonathan Miles. Come on board," he told Mulder as he walked into the ship's interior. The commander was two steps behind Miles and Mulder a pace behind him.

"So why is the State Department investigating what happened to these men? Doesn't that fall under NIS jurisdiction?" the commander asked.

"NIS is good for drug bust and AWOLS, but this might be a little over their heads." It also helped that the case never made it to an NIS desk. Spender had worked some of his magic to give the mystery to the State Department before _generously _handing it over to Bill Mulder.

"I hate to tell you this, Mr. Mulder, but it's probably just marks left over from having one beer too many and then getting into fights with each other. You're wasting your time out here."

Mulder let out a sigh. _Great, even the captain doesn't want me here; I don't want to be here. Maybe I can just write up a quick and simple report and be back home in time for Fox's ninth birthday in a few days. I hope Teena found that Dr. Spock out for him…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the commander. "Sir, no one has reported any sort of fighting. They were all in bed when their markings occurred according to the men they share a room with; none of which have reported markings of their own."

"That's because everyone around was too drunk to remember, Scully. And they're covering each other's asses," Miles replied. But Mulder was suddenly a little more interested in what this Scully had to say. He seemed to know more details than the captain. "Unless you have some other idea about what it could be."

"Hell if I know, sir. But I think that there's something. I know these men, and they're all good men who wouldn't harm each other, no matter how drunk they are."

"Well, you obviously have some idea as to what it is then," Miles told him coolly. Mulder knew that this was not a conversation he should be listening to and to keep his mouth shut. Scully looked away a little.

"No, I don't, sir."

"Since you seem to know something I don't, you can help Mr. Mulder with his case. "

"Yes, sir," Scully answered automatically, showing no emotion in his face or voice.

"Good. Now, if you need anything, Mr. Mulder, and Scully can't help you, I'll be up a few decks." And with that the Captain of the Saturn walked away.

"Isn't nice to be so highly regarded? How did you tick him off to be stuck with this detail, Scully?" Bill Mulder told his new, temporary partner.

"Nothing. Jonathan's been acting a little odd lately. We're pretty good friends." Mulder made a mental note to check Jonathan Miles' background later.

"So, Scully, can you introduce me to one of the men I'm here to see? I have a few questions I need answers for."

"Sure."

Scully led Mulder up a set of stairs, down a hall, up a couple more decks, and they came back down. Finally they reached a door and Scully knocked on it. After a second, a slightly older man with glasses came to the door. "Yeah?"

"Lt. Andrew Praise, this is Mr. Bill Mulder with the State Department. He wants to ask you a few questions about your marks."

"Come on, Scully," the man sighed. "You know I don't have a clue. I would tell you if I did."

"Lt. Praise, if there's anything you can remember at all, it would help the investigation a great deal," the State employee tried.

Praise looked a Scully who just gave him a nod and knowing look. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you should know, it's not just me. The other guys have seen it too."

"Andrew, you can count on us not to spread any rumors," Scully promised.

"Even if I said aliens were abducting us?"

Bill Mulder's ears perked up a little. He actually had a fairly important case? It was the first in a long time.

Andrew Praise sat there and told what he remembered. Most of it was consistent with what Mulder had heard from other abductees. And what wasn't one-hundred percent correct was pretty close to accurate.

After about an hour, Praise finished his tale and excused himself for his work shift. As soon as he was out of the room, the commander turned to Mulder. "I had no idea Praise had lost it. He seems normal until you get him talking about the abductions. How didn't I notice?"

Mulder just stared. He usually had to convince people that it wasn't true, or at least not to tell everybody about their friend's crazy opinions. But it didn't seem like he was going to have either of those issues with Scully. Scully continued, "I guess he went through something that he couldn't handle before he got on board. Aliens must be easier to blame whatever it was that really happened."

"Sounds plausible," Mulder agreed.

"But he said he had talked to the other men. Why didn't they correct him?"

"No clue."

"They probably aren't very reliable if they aren't going to tell him that he's lost it. Maybe one of them even put the oil in his room."

"Oil?" That froze Mulder in his spot. Oil around possible abductees was never a good sign. He knew of an alien virus that was spread through oil. He had seen a few infected men and the change in their personalities. Some of the scientists had been working on a cure, but they had yet to be successful. If it was that oil, then anyone one the ship could be infected, leading to undesirable consequences.

"Yeah. We ran a couple of tests on it and it was pretty normal. Just average oil, probably from storage."

"Where did it come from?"

"No one really knows-"

"Who had contact with it?"

"Praise, me, and Miles. Praise found it, I bagged it, and Miles stored it. Why? It's just a little oil. You could buy the stuff at for your car."

Bill Mulder knew his colleagues would hate him for telling an outsider about the virus, aliens, and abductions, but telling this Commander Scully could save thousands of lives. He could handle pissing his colleagues, but not with the guilt of sending these military men to their graves.

"There might be a virus in the oil. When a man becomes infected, he loses himself to it. He basically becomes it's slave."

"What?" Scully asked in utter confusion.

"People are being infected in every country. Including the Soviets. If they can find a vaccine for it before, then we're all in trouble."

Scully just stared at him again. "Mr. Mulder, I believe you're just as crazy as Praise."

"Funny, seeing as he was pretty much right about everything."

"Aliens? You want me to believe that aliens are abducting people?"

"Yes. And they are who brought the virus to this planet."

"And why would they do that?"

"They're planning something big. The men I work with and I are looking for a way to earn their trust so they'll tell us and we can stop them."

Scully looked at the seriousness in Mulder's face. He knew that this was what he believed; he just didn't know if that was the truth or if the State Department was hiring nut jobs now. He bet on the later. "You need a psych evaluation."

"Why won't you accept the possibility that me and Praise are right?"

"Because that would mean God allowed it!" he snapped. "And if God can punish innocent men without cause, then he's not the God I believe in!"

"Look, Scully," Mulder sighed, "believe me or not. I honestly don't give a damn. I just need to see this oil."

The commander looked Mulder up and down a couple of times before nodding. "Fine."

They left Praise's room and began to head upstairs. They weren't even to the steps yet when Scully asked, "You have any kids?"

"Yeah, two of them. A boy who's going to be nine in a few days and a six year old girl. You?"

"Four. Bill Jr. is eleven, Melissa eight, Starbuck's six, and Charlie just turned three."

"You've got a house full. They calm?"

Scully let out a laugh. "Depending on the day. Bill's got a temper, Melissa's always wild, Dana's quiet until you question her, and Charlie is too young to tell. What about yours?"

"Samantha's calm enough; Fox has gotten into a few fights but nothing too big. And then they bicker with each other constantly."

"Well no wonder your son gets into fights. Why did you name him Fox?"

"It was Teena's mother's maiden name. I thought it was going to be his middle name until she put it on the birth certificate."

"At least he'll know how to fight."

"Hey, you don't have much room to talk. Your daughter's name is Starbuck!"

"Nah. She loves Moby Dick, so I call her Starbuck and she calls me Ahab. Her name is Dana," Scully corrected as he opened a door. He turned on a light and began to scan through the mostly empty shelves. After a moment, he pulled out a marked jar with a confused look.

"Something wrong?" Mulder asked.

"This is the jar that I put the oil in. It's completely clean."

Mulder knew exactly what that meant. "Shit. Somebody's been infected. Who uses the closet?"

"No one. We used to use it for storage, but we use a room a couple flights now."

"And you're sure you sealed it?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I did! Then I handed it to Miles-"

"The captain?" Mulder cut him off midsentence. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah."

"You said he had been acting odd lately. When did that start?"

"I don't know. I guess I noticed a few days after Praise- Wait! You seriously think he's infected with some alien virus?"

Mulder just ignore the man. "Come on, I have to talk to Miles. And I have no idea where to find him."

Scully sighed, knowing there was not going to be any chance of changing Mulder's mind. He tried though as he began walking towards where Captain Miles would be. "People just have weeks off, Mulder; it doesn't mean that he's being controlled by some oil."

"But you think it's possible. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leading me to him."

Mulder watched as Scully tried to formulate some response. It took him a couple of seconds, but he came up with one. "No. But if I didn't then you would test me for whatever you think it is he had. _Which_ I don't even think exists."

"Praise was the first one taken, right? And he mentioned that it wasn't his first abduction. He's probably been tracked since his first abduction. And then once Miles was affected then he began to transmit the signal directly to them."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Scully questioned.

"Then why are you taking me to the communication's room?"

Scully stopped and gave Mulder a concerned look. "Who said that's where I'm taking you?" It was of course, where they were going, but he hadn't told him.

"You just did by stopping."

Scully rolled his eyes as he started moving again, but decided that silence might be better than another conversation. At least until they were outside of the communication's room. He turned to Mulder and wouldn't let him into the room until he said what was on his mind. "Look, Mulder, I know you want to ask the captain some questions about what happened to the men, but try not to piss him off. I've heard rumors that he's going to be getting promoted to admiral soon. And you don't want to be on one of their bad sides."

"I'm not a moron, Scully. I don't try to get men mad at me. But sometimes they just don't respond well to my questions."

"Then I'm not going to let you go in there alone."

"You've got four kids. I'm not going to let you risk being infected by the virus."

"The one I've never seen a sign of?"

"Yeah, that one," Mulder smirked.

"Too bad. I'm coming with you." Scully immediately opened the door and walked in so Mulder couldn't shut him out. "Captain Miles, Mr. Mulder wants to speak with- Who are you sending our coordinates to?"

Mulder walked into the room in time to see Miles press a button and turn to look at the duo.

"No one."

Scully immediately went over to the machine and began to fiddle with it. After a minute, he stared at Miles.

"That's not a US ship or base you sent our location to!"

"Probably not any human's, either," Mulder murmured. Scully sent him a glare, but he just ignored it.

"Relax, Bill. No one is going to get hurt."

"Like hell! If you sent those to any Russian-"

"I wouldn't betray our country to them like that!"

"What about someone not human? You aren't exactly one of us anymore."

"Shut it, Mulder!" Scully hissed before turning to Miles. "Come on, Jonathan. You need to tell me what's going on; because right now it doesn't look good for you."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Bill, but I think you were overreacting about whatever it is you think I'm doing. You, too, Mr. Mulder. Why don't we just forget this meeting ever happened?" He moved towards the door, but Mulder grabbed his arm to stop him. Before anyone could blink, Mulder was on his back and Miles was standing over him with a foot hovering above his nose.

"What the hell?" Scully yelled. He picked up a sharp pencil, since it was the closest thing to a weapon his befuddled mind could register.

"He attacked me!" Miles tried.

"He only grabbed your arm! That's not an attack! Now I'd recommend moving your foot away from his head, _sir_." The captain glared at him before sighing. And he did move his foot, until it was over Mulder's abdomen. Then he landed on it with all of his weight. Scully immediately came to Mulder's rescue by pushing his captain off him. In retaliation, Miles punched Scully in the stomach, then the jaw. Scully got a punch to his cheek before Miles hit him below the belt. It was enough time for Mulder to get up and take Scully's place in the fight. As he stood up, he picked up the pencil. He went up behind Miles and stabbed him in the back of the neck. He only expected cussing and maybe a little blood. But he wasn't expecting the green blood that began to ooze out of the captain.

Scully and Mulder watched as Miles slowly began to dissolve. Both standing there in a shocked awe.

The next few days involved NIS agents looking into Jonathan Miles' mysterious death. Mulder claimed self-defense and Scully agreed. The NIS agents thought they were crazy for claiming the acidic green substance was blood. Mulder made a few calls to people like Spender, other colleagues, and the Secretary of the Navy, and eventually NIS accepted the statements and closed the case. After that Mulder returned home, happily before Fox's ninth birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Next chapter is Mulder finding proof for Scully and another flashback. :)<strong>


	4. Storage Lockers and New Friends

**Hi! So, I meant to post this yesterday but kinda ended up at a baseball game instead. Whoops. But it was a good game at least. **

**Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own this. It belongs to CC. Etc, etc.**

1999

Fox Mulder wasn't quite sure what to tell Scully. She wasn't going to like the idea that her father knew about the aliens and never mentioned it to her. Mulder knew that she had practically idolized him, so she would probably laugh at the idea before she realized that he was serious. Then she'd just get annoyed with him. Damn, and he had pissed her off in like two months.

But before he told her, he needed proof. Not thirty something year old phone records, either, but hand written proof from one of their fathers. And he couldn't really get them from William Scully Sr.'s logs. One, he wasn't sure if the late captain had even kept journals; and two, that would require asking Margret Scully who would undoubtedly call Scully about it. And Scully would question him about it before he had enough proof to convince her.

So Mulder decided to make a quick trip to the storage building he had placed his father's belongs years ago. He had used the excuse with Scully that there was nothing going on so he was going home. Of course, being his best friend (and trying to make sure that he didn't have another meeting with an informant), Scully offered a night of pizza and movies at her place. Mulder really wanted to say yes, but couldn't. So, now he had more of a reason to look for proof and make the night worth something.

He arrived at the storage building around ten o'clock. He went straight to his father's and began to look for one of the journal he remembered his father writing in as he was growing up.

Around one-ten in the morning, he found one from the early seventies. Mulder flipped through it looking for Captain Scully's name. He stopped several times, seeing the name Spender and shuttered at the thought of his father working with that monster. But it did explain how his mom knew the bastard.

About thirty pages in, Mulder saw the name Scully for the first time. The account talked about the virus, alien abductees, and green blood on board a navy ship. That proved they had crossed paths. But Mulder knew that his and Scully's dads met after that. Ms. Verity said _she_ had talked to Bill Scully several times. That's how she knew about Starbuck. So he began to search again. He was somewhat thrilled when he found he didn't have to look far for the men's next meeting. It was dated a couple of months after the incident on the Saturn.

1971

Bill Mulder was sitting in front of the television watching the noon news as his daughter, Samantha, was playing with her dolls. He had asked about her game a couple of times, getting a new answer every time. He was about a fourth of a way through his bag of sunflower seeds and listening about how the Senate was arguing (as if that was anything new), when there was a knock on the door.

He wasn't expecting anyone. In fact, he had just promised Teena forty-five minutes ago that there was nothing going on, so she should go ahead and take Fox to get new clothes an afternoon event considering how much his son would protest to trying anything on. But he needed it; that boy was growing faster than Spender was going through cases of Marley's. As he walked to the door he ran through a list of people he thought it could. However, Bill Scully standing there with a little, freckle-faced, red-headed girl was not one of the possibilities he had come up with.

"Scully? What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, I guess. Come on in." The seaman entered with his daughter right on his tail. "How'd you get my address?"

"I looked it up in the phone book. I'm sorry to barge into your home like this, but I needed-"

"Daddy?" Samantha yelled as she came into the foyer. She stopped when she saw Scully and his daughter. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What did you need?"

"I looked up and you were gone. So I was looking for you," she answered shyly.

"Hey, Starbuck," Scully told his daughter, "why don't you go introduce yourself?"

The girl nodded before going up to Samantha. "Hi! I'm Dana."

"I'm Sammy. Do you like dolls?" Dana nodded. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure!" The two girls quickly proceeded to walk out of the room.

"They made friends fast," Scully half laughed.

"Very fast," Mulder agreed.

The men stood there a moment before Scully started up what he had originally come to talk to Mulder about. "Right, well, I just wanted to say I got a call a few weeks ago from SecNav. Apparently, someone from the State Department called him and made it clear that I wasn't in a high enough position. And because of that caller, I'm being promoted."

Bill Mulder smiled. He knew that call to the Secretary of the Navy was a good idea. "Congratulations."

"You were the caller, Mulder," Bill Scully said in an unamused tone.

"So? I wouldn't have made the call if I didn't think you deserved it. And you helped me on the Saturn."

"So, it's a thank you? Because it seems more like a bribe to keep my mouth shut about what you told me."

Mulder had to admit that Scully was partially right; but he really had been impressed by the commander. He had loyalty to his friends, but his country came first- with the exception of his family and God. He was a good man, and had been able to gain Mulder's trust pretty quickly which the Department of State employee was impressed by. So he decided to do what he could to help Scully.

"Well, maybe a little. But mostly-"

"You really think I'm going to tell people about aliens? I don't want to get locked up in some crazy house. And I'm sure if SecNav wouldn't be taking your advice if he knew you only were trying to get me promoted because you think I helped you stop an alien conspiracy!"

Mulder snorted a laugh. "You think he doesn't already know? Half of all crafts land in the water. How else are we supposed to get them? This goes way above me or even the State Department."

Scully rubbed his face and muttered something like, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Listen, Scully, you deserve this promotion. You had more idea about what was going on than Captain Miles did, and you had a relationship with most of the men. You backed them up when they said they had strange markings even though you didn't have any proof that it wasn't from drunken fighting. You've got faith in people, and you're a good soldier. That's why I called SecNav.

"How do I know you aren't just feeding me some bullshit?"

"I'm not. I swear on my children's lives."

Scully looked towards the room the girls had disappeared into before taking his word. "Fine. Well, I guess I should get Dana and go. Sorry, for wasting your time."

"Don't worry about it. Samantha and I were only watching some television while Teena took Fox shopping for the next few hours. You two are welcome to stay for a few minutes. You can even have a drink. The girls are going to be playing for God knows how long and I've learned it's good to let them play a little time. Otherwise you might get a temper tantrum from the girls."

Scully agreed, choosing a single beer and Mulder followed his lead. That afternoon, the men talked about their children, families, jobs, and anything else they could think of. Both completely lost track of time, until Scully looked at his watch.

"Starbuck and I better head out or Maggie will skin me alive for being late to dinner."

"It's only three-thirty."

"Yeah, but it's about two and a half hours home."

"That's a long drive."

"Yeah, which is why we better ship out. Starbuck!"

Dana came into the room followed by Samantha. "Ahab?"

"We better go."

"Daddy," Samantha spoke up quickly, "can Dana stay for dinner?"

The men exchanged a look. They both wanted to say yes, but it was a long drive for the Scully's and neither wife would be particularly happy with the spontaneous arrangement.

"Not tonight."

"Fine," Samantha pouted.

"I told you they'd say no. Sorry Sammy. But we should play together soon. And I'll help you beat your brother at Stratego."

That brought a smile to Samantha's face. "Okay."

The two men shook hands goodbye while the little girls hugged in farewell. "If you're ever in DC during the week, stop by my office," Mulder told Scully.

"I will."

Bill Scully and Dana walked out the door just as Teena and Fox pulled into the driveway. Mulder watched as his wife introduced herself and their son and Scully introduced Dana and himself. Mulder watched as Dana tried to size up Fox (probably for the game of Stratego she promised to help Samantha with) and his son look at her amusingly as though he knew what she was doing. Mulder knew from Scully that Dana was a determined and stubborn girl and had a feeling Fox would test her stubbornness if given the opportunity.

1999

Mulder stared at his father's messy handwriting. His and Scully's dads had a conversation in their house. And Scully and Samantha had played together. And then there was the fact that he and Scully had met and he had no memory of it. Then again, he met a lot of his father's friends and their families. But this was Scully for God's sake!

But this was his proof. He had everything he needed in his hands to show her. So he moved towards his car after locking up the storage locker.

**What did you guys think? Good, bad, okay? Next chapter is Mulder telling Scully, and maybe another flashback.**


	5. You Realize What You're Saying?

**Okay, I know it's been a few days since I last updated and I'm sorry it took so long. But I doubt you all want to hear excuses, so I won't give you any.**

**However, I do have a slightly funny story, but if you don't care just jump down to the story and skip this. Anyway, for the past five years or so, my parents have been bugging me to watch a show, Twin Peaks. I finally gave in, mostly after seeing if I knew anybody in the show. Well, I saw David Duchovny's name. Yeah, turns out he plays a "no nonsense" DEA agent who spends a fair amount of time as a woman. I now know what Fox Mulder looks like as a woman, and it's not exactly pretty. **

**I don't own X-Files, it belongs to CC and co.**

* * *

><p>1999<p>

Mulder was surprised he got to his apartment in time to change and still make it to work as close to on time as usual. He walked into his office and wasn't very shocked to find Scully sitting there with a coffee in her hands and one on his side of the desk for him. She was reading a file from an old case file, but looked up as he entered.

"You're late."

"I know. I overslept."

"Really? Because it doesn't look like you've slept all night."

"Insomnia kept me up. I got to sleep around four and woke up about forty minutes ago. Not a lot of sleep," he lied. He'd tell her the truth some time that day. He had stuck his father's journal in his pocket on his way into the office so he would show it to her.

"It wasn't Ms. Verity or another informant?" Scully asked suspiciously.

"I didn't go see anybody last night. Just an evening alone." At least that wasn't a lie.

The morning was quiet since both agents were working on their case reports again, but it was quickly approaching lunch time. Mulder decided to tell Scully at lunch about their father's connection. Of course, that meant he was putting off the meal for as long as possible. He also was avoiding as eye contact with his partner, because she would immediately know he was hiding something from her. But, when he looked up around twelve-thirty and she was gone, he just assumed she went to the bathroom or something. He knew when she got back they needed to go to lunch; otherwise he might starve.

She returned about ten minutes later with Mexican take-out. Mulder smiled, "Are we eating lunch in?"

"I thought we would so Kersh doesn't get on our asses for not working every second today."

His smile grew bigger. She got them lunch and insulted Kersh. There was a reason he loved Scully. _Wait, what?_ He had no idea where that thought came from, but it felt oddly right. Last time he had even considered it was after the Queen Anne. But he had just assumed it was because of the drugs they gave him. He had been attracted to since she entered his office for the first time, and knew that he had some sort of romantic feelings. He just didn't realize they were that strong. _Great, _he thought, _I figure this out minutes before I drop the big bombshell on her. Great timing, Mulder._

She handed him his usual before opening her salad. They each had a few bites before Mulder decided to take the daunting subject. But he had to do it slowly.

"Hey, Scully, did either of your parents ever go on vacation with just you?"

Scully looked at him, mouth full of leaves and confusion written all over her face. She swallowed before answering. "I was one of the middle children. So, not really."

"Not even like a day trip?"

"No. Melissa or Charlie usually tagged along too. My dad was usually at sea, so my mom just took us." Mulder was a little disappointed that she didn't remember meeting Samantha, but then again it had been thirty years. But Scully continued to surprise him. "Actually, there was one time when I was really little my took me to Maryland for a day. He had to talk to a friend, so I played with his friend's daughter… I think her name started with an S."

"Sammy?"

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I think it was. How did you know?"

"That's what Samantha called herself when she was around five."

"Must run with the name."

"I think it was just a Samantha thing."

Scully's face showed her confusion again. She waited to finish her bite before answering, "What are you talking about? Because it sounds like you think I was playing with your sister."

"You did." He began to pull out the journal to prove it to her.

She didn't give him a chance to show it to her, though. "You gotta be kidding me! You realize what you're saying is our fathers not only met at some point, but were friends? And then I had a play date with Samantha?"

"Yes. Listen, I know it sounds crazy but-"

"No, Mulder. You've said some pretty crazy things in the past six years, and somehow you're usually right. But this involves our parents. Us. I think I'd remember my dad mentioning the Mulders. It would have rung some bells when I heard your name at the academy or when I was assigned to the X-Files."

"Unless they never mentioned each other, because I don't remember the Scullys being mentioned either. Hell, I was just as surprised as you when Ms. Verity told me-"

"Wait, your dad's old secretary told you that our dads are friends?" He could hear the skepticism in her voice, and knew he better prove it to her quick.

"Not in so many words. Just a Navy captain named Bill."

She let out an annoyed sigh. "And you just jumped to it being my dad from that? There are thousands of Bills in the Navy. Hundreds who are captains."

"Who are talking to somebody named Starbuck?"

"What?" Scully wasn't expecting that.

"Ms. Verity remembered him having a phone conversation with someone named Starbuck."

"Okay, that's a little weird, but she could be misremembering or your dad's friend used the same nickname."

"And you just happened to meet a friend of your father's daughter named Sammy. How much do you remember from that day, Scully?"

"I was just a little kid! I remember dolls, something about helping beating her brother in some game, and meeting her mom and brother as my dad made me leave."

"And here I thought I was the one with a photographic memory."

"You are. I just remember that day because it was the only time I was taken somewhere without my brothers or Melissa. Look, the average number of kids is two and a half, so having two isn't uncommon. And there's a twenty-five percent chance of having a son older than a daughter."

"Being the same age as me and Samantha?"

"I never said they were! I barely even remember them, let alone their age!"

"What about Captain Scully being mentioned in my father's journal from 1970? And his daughter, Dana, in 1971?"

Scully looked a little taken aback. "You didn't mention that before."

He held up the bound pages "Your dad is mentioned late 1970, talking about the virus encounter they had aboard the Saturn. And then about three months later, you're mentioned."

Scully snatched the journal and began to scan through the pages. She couldn't believe any of this was really happening. Then she read two sentences that made her cringe in disbelief. "Oh my God."

"I know. I was just as shocked as I realized you had met Samantha."

"No. It's not that. Well, it is. But I know why Bill hates you. You gave him a black eye."

Mulder grabbed the journal and flipped to the beginning of the entry.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I lied about the flashback. Sorry. But I promise that the next chapter will start out with the story behind Mulder giving Bill Jr. a black eye. :)<strong>

**But overall, what did everybody think of this chapter?**


	6. Black eyed Secrets

**So, because I took so long with the last chapter, and I promised a flashback, I'm posting this one. :)**

**I don't own anything. If you recognize it, then it belongs to CC and co.**

* * *

><p>1972<p>

Week of hell. That was the only way Bill Mulder could describe the past seven days. First, he had been looking for his yearbooks to show his children since they claimed he was never a teenager. And in the process, he found an old love not to Teena that wasn't from him, dated about ten years ago. They had been married thirteen years ago. And the note talked about an affair! Mulder knew he certainly didn't keep that piece of garbage, meaning Teena did. So he asked his wife about it.

Apparently, it ended a long time ago. For some reason, though, that didn't help his mood much. He had stormed out of the house and called Spender asking for a travelling job. He asked him to go check out a farming community in Wyoming who had some Greys visit them a decade or so ago. Mulder hoped it would help him get prospective of the situation. It didn't.

He had returned home yesterday, and knew he was short with Teena. He tried not to show it much in front of Fox and Samantha; but they were both very perceptive children, though neither asked what was wrong.

This morning he had woken up and knew who he needed talk to. Over the past eighteen months, he and Scully had become fairly good friends, usually meeting half way between their homes for a meal a few times every month. He knew that Scully was rational and reasonable with a good strong family behind him. He would have some idea how to handle this situation, right?

Of course, by the time he got out of bed, Teena had taken Samantha to her soft ball practice. But Fox was already up and Mulder knew he couldn't leave the ten year old home alone. So he convinced him to take a trip. Two and a half hours later, Mulder pulled up to the address Scully had given him ages ago, though he'd never used it until now. He noticed that there were one car in the driveway, and cursed himself for not calling ahead. What if Scully wasn't home? But Mulder still took Fox up to the door and knock.

"Dad, why are we here?" Fox asked.

"I need to talk to my friend." It was the same answer he had given him when they left their house and it was the only answer his son would get.

"About what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Fox opened his mouth to argue, but the door swung open to reveal a boy a couple of years older than Fox who looked like the spitting image of Scully, except with brown hair and a slightly thinner face.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, is your father home?"

"Let me go check," the boy said before closing the door.

"Who is this friend?" Fox asked suspiciously.

"A friend from work." Fox nodded. He knew not to ask about his father's work. He just thought it was dull; Mulder had even heard Fox ask why anybody would want to do his father's job. Then again, Bill Mulder left the alien part out when talking about his work.

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"I thought you had time off after a trip."

"I do."

"Then why are you talking to a man from work?"

"Fox, just accept that we're here and _please_ stop asking me why." He might not have understood why Teena did what she did, but that did not mean he wanted their children knowing about it. He would avoid that at all cost.

Luckily, Scully came to the door. "Mulder?"

"Sorry, to barge in on you like this, Scully, but I need to get your advice about something."

"No problem. Maggie's taken the girls and Charlie to visit her parents for the weekend. But Billy's got a game tomorrow morning, so I'm staying with him. Come on in."

"Thanks." The Mulder boys entered the two story home and stood there awkwardly.

Bill Scully looked at Fox and said, "Fox, right?" He nodded. "You know my son is out in the backyard playing basketball. Tell him I sent you back to give him a run for his money."

Fox's bored expression quick disappeared and he smiled. "Yes sir!" he answered as he moved towards the backyard.

Once Fox was out of the foyer, Scully looked at his friend. "Okay, Mulder, what's on your mind?"

Mulder double checked that his son wouldn't hear them before saying, "Teena had an affair and I don't know what to do."

Scully paled. "How long ago?"

"Ten, eleven years ago."

"Was it a onetime thing?"

"Not based on the love note I found from whatever son of a bitch fucked my wife."

"Have you asked Teena about it?"

"Yeah. She told me it was over years ago, but she wouldn't tell me who it was with. I got mad and I left. Scully, what if one of my kids isn't mine?" That was what worried him most. He loved Fox and Samantha more than anything. So what was he supposed to do if Teena's betrayal had created one of his kids? He wasn't sure he could handle it.

"You think that's possible?"

"Anything is possible at this point. I didn't think Teena could do this at all."

"Well, if one of them isn't, do you really want to know the truth?"

It only took Mulder a second to answer. He had been thinking about it over the past week. "No. And I wouldn't want them to know, either. I'm the one raising them; I'm the one who's put them to bed as children; I'm their father in every since of the word, except maybe for genetically. So, no. I guess it doesn't matter."

Scully gave a half smile. "Good. The other question you have to answer is if you can ever forgive Teena or if you have to get a divorce? And before you answer think about how much a divorce will affect Fox and Samantha. Think about how much you've given up for your family's safety."

Mulder sat there for a minute. He had loved Teena for well over a decade; could one thing destroy all of the feelings he had for her? And what would he tell Fox and Samantha? Certainly not the truth. "There's a chance things could work out, but I'm not sure I can ever fully forgive her."

"Take the chance; otherwise you might never forgive yourself."

"I guess," Mulder sighed. Though he wasn't completely convinced.

Scully looked towards the kitchen then back at his friend. "Have a drink before you and Fox head home. It will help you get your mind off the situation."

Mulder had no problem agreeing to that. One drink became two for each man. Actually Mulder was half way through his third bottle when he and Scully heard a loud yelp of pain from the backyard. Both men jumped up and ran to the back to see Billy covering his left eye and Fox looking like a man who had been caught with porn. The basketball laid in the grass forgotten.

Scully was by his son in a second."Hey, what happened?"

"He hit me in the eye!"

Mulder's head snapped to Fox. The boy immediately began explaining, "It was an accident! He was standing behind me and I tried to pivot around him and shoot at the same time. I'm really sorry!"

"You did it on purpose!" Bill Jr. yelled. "He was telling me how the Knicks are better than the Bulls, and then he hit me in the eye!"

"It was an accident!"

"You're a real piece of work, you know that!"

"Why because I don't think like you do?"

"You hit me in the eye! You're one sorry son of a bitch. Not a whole lot more to say."

"William Scully Jr., language! And that's enough! It was clearly an accident."

"But, Dad-"

"Go inside and put some ice on your face. I'll get you something for the swelling in a second. Now go."

"Yes, sir," the boy huffed.

Once the younger Scully was inside, Fox began to defend himself again, "I'm sorry, sir! It really was an accident-"

"Fox, no one is blaming you. It was an accident Things like this happen to boys around your age and no one is to blame."

"Maybe we should leave though," Mulder suggested. "I don't think your son wants us here anymore. And I have to talk to Teena."

Scully nodded understanding the unspoken situation, and happy his friend was going to try to save his marriage.

1999

Mulder stood there. He remembered giving some kid named Billy an accidental black eye, but he had forgotten how they met. And it did explain why Bill disliked a little- though Mulder was sure he would anyway, even without the basketball incident.

But what shocked him even more was that his mom actually did have an affair. He had accused her of it several years; but for it to be the truth was… infuriating! It was only worse with it possibly having been the smoking son of a bitch. And there was the possibility he or Samantha was the face of evil's child.

Scully's words broke him out of his head space. "You know, Bill getting that black eye us actually what made me start thinking about medicine. I wanted to know why the human body worked the way it did. And if I hadn't gone to med school, I wouldn't be sitting here with you now?" Mulder knew she was trying to look at the positive outcomes from the story, but he wasn't in the mood for it. Their eyes met for a moment, but it was all Scully needed to know what was going on in his head. "Mulder, Bill Mulder was your father in every way that mattered. And even if he's not your birth father, what does that matter?"

"My mom and the man we've fought against for the past six years might have had an affair. _He_ could be my father! Half of me could spawn from pure evil!"

Scully was around the desk in an instant, and forced her partner to look at her. Her voice was stern but calm as she told him, "Even if any of that is true, _you_ aren't evil. You are one of the best men I've ever known, if not the best. You fight for the truth, no matter what they do to try and stop you. You're loyal to everybody you care about. You're a great friend. You've put your life on the line too many times to count so you can find out what happened to Samantha or to save somebody's ass, mine included. No matter who your genetic father, you aren't evil in any way. So, who cares if your family had secrets? Everybody's does. It doesn't change who you are!"

Mulder just stared at her for a second. Her face was flushed from anger at the ridiculous notion that Mulder was evil. Her breath was slightly deeper than usual. And the determination in her eyes made them sparkle more than usual. "Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"That was really hot." Scully rolled her eyes. Mulder took her hand before she returned to her desk. "Thank you."

Scully looked into his eyes and saw the raw emotion that was threatening to break lose. She gently kissed his forehead before returning to her seat. "Let's see if there's anything else helpful in this journal."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did everybody think?<strong>


	7. He Chose Me

1973

Bill Mulder hated this! Spender had made a deal with the Greys. Normally, that would be good news; it meant they were a step closer to stopping whatever they were planning. But not this time. No, because this deal was worse than one any man could make with the devil. Mulder and every other man had to choose a family member to give up to the despicable aliens, someone for them to repeatedly run test on.

He loved both of his children and despite the troubles he and Teena had faced two years, he couldn't abandon her to the Greys. He wouldn't. But even if he was willing, he wasn't able. Spender had said for all those being given to the Greys had to be under forty. So he could put his own wife, Cassandra, nor himself into the mix, but almost everyone else was forced to give up children. God, how was he supposed to choose? He knew he shouldn't involve Scully whenever he had a problem, especially one like this, but he needed advice badly. So, next time Scully stopped by his office, Mulder had Ms. Verity send him in.

"Scully, you remember those aliens you don't believe in?" Mulder asked as soon as Scully entered and closed the door.

"Yeah, why?"

"Spender made a deal with them."

"Is this where I ask what's wrong with that? I thought you wanted a deal."

"We did. Until we heard their only price. They'll give us one of their children for a member of each of our own families. And they have to be younger than forty. Teena and I are both too old."

Scully stared wide eyed at his friend. "You aren't actually considering giving up one of your kids, are you?"

"I don't have a choice," he answered miserably.

"Like hell you don't! You can tell Spender to go to hell! You seriously want to give one of them up on his word alone?"

"Of course not! But what if I don't give up Fox and Billy is a slave to those monsters or Charlie becomes a test subject? Or if I don't give up Samantha and Melissa is killed or Dana is abducted?"

"None of that will happen! Damn it, Mulder! You can't just give up on them!"

"I don't know what else to do!"

"You don't participate! Leave the group!"

"Men have already suggested that," Mulder admitted. "We do that and the world goes to hell."

"According to the bastard, Spender?"

"Yeah."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't know him," Mulder pointed out.

"Well he sounds like a self-center, manipulating bastard."

"Maybe you knew him in a past life."

A silence fell over them for a minute, both trying to figure out the next step. Mulder was the first to speak. "I think I have to choose Fox."

Scully's blue eyes brightened with rage. "You've already chosen? What the hell are you doing? Don't fall into this trap!"

"It's not a trap! It's the only way to save humanity!"

"By trusting a man without any!" Scully half yelled. "You give up your kid, and I'm not sure I'll be able to look at you."

"What?"

"I can't consider any man a friend if he's willing to give up his child at the word of any other… I was reassigned to San Diego again. I think it's best if when I move we lose contact."

Mulder wanted to say Scully was being unreasonable, but knew that wasn't true. In Scully's world, family and God came first, and Mulder was giving up family by what he considered choice. And if the roles were reversed, Mulder was almost certain he would do the exact same thing.

"Fine. But, Scully, as much of a bastard as you think I am right now, know that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"But you're still doing it," he said as he walked out of the office without giving Mulder another look.

1999

"My dad chose me?" Mulder asked. He had seen his name under Samantha's on the file, but he had never considered the fact it was supposed to be him. But if everything pointed to him being abducted, why the hell was Samantha taken? She wouldn't have gotten in the way of his kidnapping; no one would have made her relive what happened what felt like hundreds of time in the weeks after his disappearance. She would be safe and lived a reasonably normal life.

Mulder stood up and punch the wall behind him with all his power. "Damn it!"

Scully stood up and grabbed his other hand before he could hurt it too, then gently grabbed his hurt hand. When she was sure that he wasn't going to try and fight the wall, she released his good hand and looked at the one he had pounded against the wall.

"It's a little swollen, but it should be fine in a few days. As long as you stop hitting walls."

"It should have been me."

"No, it shouldn't have been anyone." Scully knew that this was going to be fighting an uphill war. Mulder had been living with the guilt of Samantha's disappearance for the almost twenty-five years. And that was before he knew that he was originally supposed to be the one taken.

"My dad chose me, so why am I still here and Samantha been missing for over twenty-five years?" he yelled.

"Mulder, listen to me." She waited for Mulder's eyes to meet hers before stating very clearly, "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. No matter what happened; you didn't chose for anything to happen to Samantha. You tried to save her that night and you've been looking for her ever since. If you want to blame someone, blame the smoking man. He's the one who made the deal with the aliens. He's the one who made your father chose between you and Samantha. He's the one hiding the Truth. And we will expose him and everybody associated with him. And eventually he'll die, too."

"That's assuming pure evil will ever die."

"He's only a man; he'll die one way or another." Mulder nodded, but Scully wasn't sure if it was in agreement or not. She picked up the journal from Mulder's side of the desk. "Maybe we should stop reading this."

"No!" Mulder snapped as he grabbed it from her hands again. "We've been looking for the Truth for years and this is part of it. However much we dislike it." He took the journal and began to look through it again until he stopped on a date.


	8. Fathers and Friends

1973

Bill Mulder and the rest of the Syndicate sat in a large office waiting for Spender to come in. Today was the day everyone had to make their final decision about who they were sending with the Greys. Most, like Mulder, had been forced to choose a child, but a couple had decided on spouses.

Each man had already typed and printed a label for manila folders, but no one really wanted to release the folders. Because if they did, it meant they were really giving up on the person. Mulder was fiddling with the folder, trying to figure out if there was any way out of it. And by the morbid looks on the other men's faces, they were all thinking the same thing.

Spender finally entered and noticed the lack of a pile of condemned people. "Pile the folders on the table, men," he directed. He checked to see that every man had an appropriate name on their folder as they placed them into the mournful stack. There were no problems, that was until Mulder put his folder in the mountain of folders. "Bill, you can't choose Fox." Mulder's head snapped up.

"What do you mean? He's my son, he's younger than forty, and he's healthy."

"He's not your son," Spender answered smugly. "He's mine. And I'm already giving up Cassandra."

"What the hell do you mean Fox is _your_ son?"

"I mean biologically I'm his father." It only took Bill Mulder a minute to remember Teena's affair. He looked at Spender and in a blink of an eye had his fist hitting Spender's jaw.

"You son of a bitch! We've known each other for over twenty years and you slept with my wife?"

"In all fairness, she wanted it."

Mulder lunged towards him but was stopped by two of the other men. "He's not worth it, Bill," the Englishman said.

"Don't do something you'll regret later," Deep Throat agreed. Mulder tried to get out of their grasps, but after a moment he surrendered.

"You're right. I'm not going to do something I'll regret." He began to walk out of the room but quickly turned to Spender. "If any of my family goes missing, I'm going to make you pay, Spender."

"I doubt you'll be able to," Spender replied.

Mulder resisted the urge to attack him again, instead, just walking out of the room.

1999

Scully stood behind Mulder as they read and kept him from injuring himself further. He had tried to stand up after reading the identify of his biological father, but Scully had silently made sure he stayed sitting. When they finished reading the entry Scully was the first to speak.

"You're still Fox Mulder."

"And that bastard is my father."

"Only biologically. You're real father was your dad."

Mulder shook his head. "He knew he was raising another man's kid and he did it anyway. He was willing to give me up, but he just couldn't do it to Samantha. I guess part of him must have always know-"

"Mulder," Scully tried to soothe, "I think he just realized that he shouldn't trust the smoking man. I think it has nothing to do with you. He didn't know you weren't biologically his until Spender told him; and even then he still treated you like a son."

"No, Scully, he started treating me differently after Samantha was taken. I always assumed it was because he blamed me. At least now I know the truth. I became a reminder of what Mom had done and why Samantha wasn't there."

"That's not true!" Scully was convinced she was right this time. She grabbed the journal and began flipping through the book, trying to find proof. As she got closer to the back she began to lose a little hope. But before she could give up, something caught her eye. It was dated from several years after Samantha's abduction.

1976

It had been over two years since Samantha had been taken, and since that disastrous night, their family had fallen apart. Bill and Teena had been divorced for the past two years, and Fox blamed himself for Samantha. Mulder desperately wanted to assure his son but every time he tried, Fox shrugged and paid no attention. It was Mulder's weekend with his fifteen year old son and despite the hardship of the father/ son relationship, Mulder decided that he needed to get Fox out of the house. All Fox seemed to do was sit, read, do homework, and watch TV and movies.

So, Mulder dragged him on a trip to Rhode Island. But it soon became apparent that too much time in the car made Mulder's legs twitchy, though Fox seemed to be doing fine. But they ended up stopping at a local park, anyway because Mulder wasn't going to torture himself. Of course, the moment he had his back to Fox, the boy vanished, which left Mulder searching for his son.

Of course, he panicked. He had already lost his daughter because of his decisions. He couldn't lose his son, too. He had already lost too much. So, he searched the parking lot and the area that surrounded it before trying the proper park. Who he found instead surprised him.

He saw Scully and his wife sitting on a bench watching over a field and playground. Mulder could only assume their kids were spread out between the two places. They looked happy and peaceful and Mulder was envious that they could still live in such bliss.

It only took a second for Scully to look up and see him. Mulder was expecting for Scully to just ignore him, since he had flat out told him that he couldn't look at him if he gave up a child. Maybe he didn't, but it was his fault that Samantha had been taken. But Scully surprised him by placing a kiss on his wife's cheek before standing up and coming to talk to him. Scully asked in his gruff voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were in San Francisco."

"Transferred back to Newport a few months ago. Your turn."

"I'm taking my kid on a trip for the weekend before going back to Teena's."

Scully's face softened a little. "She couldn't handle you giving up one of your children?"

"That and I couldn't handle that she screwed my coworker years ago."

Scully's face went into a horrified position. "How'd you find out?"

"Spender stopped me from giving up Fox because he was _his_ son. You were right when you said he was a manipulative, self-centered son of a bitch."

"Told you so. And even after that you still listened to him?"

"Hell no. Fox is still here, but he's not the same boy. He's more sullen… They took Samantha one night when Teena and I weren't home. Fox was babysitting, and we got a call saying someone broke in and took Samantha. I'm worried about him, Scully. He's becoming anti-social, quiet, and maybe even depressed."

"Have you tried therapy?"

"Stays silent about that night. Says he can't remember it."

"I don't know what to tell you, Mulder."

"Bill?" Maggie Scully called to her husband. She had three children surrounding her: an older Bill Jr., a dark red-headed teenage girl, and a red headed boy. "Have you seen Dana?"

"Last time I saw her she was proving that she could anything a couple of boys on the playground could."

Charlie was soon sent by his mother to retrieve his sister since Melissa refused and Bill Jr. was too big to squeeze through the play structure's hidden, narrow halls. And a few minutes later he returned and his sister soon after.

"Looks like my family is ready to shove out. See you around, Mulder?"

"See you around, Scully."

Once the balding red-head seaman and his family were gone, Mulder continued to look for Fox. He looked for a good eighteen minutes before he found him standing by the car.

"Fox, where in God's name have you been?"

The teenager shrugged. "Around."

"Where's around?"

"Playground." Mulder wondered how he missed Fox when he had just been there, but didn't vocalize his thoughts. Instead, he asked, "You don't really want to go on this trip do you?"

"No. But I wouldn't say no to a game of basketball."

Mulder smiled. "I think I saw some boys your age playing on the courts. Go join them. We'll head home when you're done."

Fox simply nodded before walking away. Mulder couldn't tell what changed in his son, but he seemed… happier.

1999

"So, do you actually remember that day at all, Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Actually, I do. I ran because I thought my dad was going to try to bond with me or something, and I didn't want to deal with it. So, I went and hid in the play structure."

"It's weird to think I was probably only yards away from you."

Mulder smirked, "I think it was more like inches, Scully."

Her eyebrow immediately rose. "You can't seriously be suggesting that we talked."

His smirk became a full smile.


	9. Conversations from the Past

**Okay, last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get up; I guess I just didn't want it to end. **

**Oh, and I kinda broke my rule about who Mulder and Scully refers to in 1976. This time Mulder refers to Fox.**

* * *

><p>1976<p>

Past two and a half were hell. After Samantha had been taken, Mulder's life had been screwed up. His parents fought constantly until their divorce and then they didn't talk at all, leaving him to be the go between which was miserable in itself. Plus, he was pretty sure both his parents blamed him. He had been left in charge; he was supposed to keep her safe for three hours, and he couldn't even do that! Both his mom and dad had told him it wasn't his fault, but he saw his dad always look away or heard the frustrated sigh his mom let out all the time. He might have only had one year of high school psychology, but he knew they were hiding something. It had to be that they blamed him. Why wouldn't they? Sometimes he wondered if they would be happier if he was gone. He'd considered ending it a couple times, but never really was ready to try. Though he was sure if he started looking ways to do it around his parents, they wouldn't notice. So when his dad took him on some bonding trip or whatever it was and stopped at a park to stretch their legs, he snuck away. He figured his dad would just assume not spend time with him.

He eventually found his way underneath the play structure, somewhere his dad couldn't look for him. He was almost too big to maneuver around but could still squeeze through. He began to ponder how long until his dad gave up and left and he could get out and wonder around. Slowly though his mind wandered to what happened that night. So much of it was still a convoluted blur. He and Samantha were fighting like usual one minute and then he was alone with a gun sitting in front of him in an empty house. He replayed the events over and over hoping for some new memory to surface, but he had no luck. He vaguely noticed a couple of boys go by, maybe elementary or middle school aged, but he barely noticed them.

He did however notice the flaming red-head that landed on his foot. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry," she said. "There's not a lot of room and your foot was in the way."

"My foot was there before you," he answered coolly.

"Aren't you and your foot a little big for this place? I mean I'm having trouble and I'm like half your size."

"I'm in here aren't I?"

"Yeah, but why?" she asked, as she sat across from him. _Great, this kid is going to dig into my business,_ Mulder thought.

"I want to be."

"You _want_ to squeeze in here because you feel like it?"

"Yeah."

"You're crazy."

Mulder was beginning to get annoyed with this kid. "You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm not that much younger than you!"

"How old are you?" Mulder asked.

"Just turned twelve a couple of months. What about you?"

Mulder sighed. She was the same age that Samantha would be. Great. "Fifteen."

"That's only three years difference."

"A lot can happen in three years." He had been virtually care free three years ago.

"Like what?"

Mulder considered telling her nothing, but she was the first person to show a genuine interest. "Like your sister going missing when you're watching her. Like your parents fighting constantly until they split up. Like everyone blaming you for your sister's disappearance."

The argumentative girl didn't say anything for a minute, and then, "I'm sorry."

He let out a humorless laugh. How many times had he heard that before? Too many to count; but her saying it felt different. _Great, now I'm becoming delusional._

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

"Because I feel sorry that you lost your sister and I know if something happened to my sister, I'd be really upset. And it's your fault either."

"You don't know the whole story."

"No. But how can it be a fifteen year old's fault that his sister was taken? You didn't plan it. You didn't willingly let whoever it was take her. The only way it can be your fault at all is if you don't try to find her."

Mulder looked at her. He was a little jealous that it was so clear to this girl that he was blameless. She barely knew anything of the situation and still it seemed crystal clear to her. But what gave her the right to invade his space and question what he believed. To sit there and look at him as though he was just like everybody else, no matter what anyone else thought. And for some reason, he was grateful. She had a point. Yeah, it was the same thing his fucking therapist had told him. But she wasn't saying it to make him feel better, or at least, not entirely. It was honestly what she believed. He wanted to believe it too.

"You're right. It's only my fault if I don't find her."

"I did say _try_," she pointed out, but it just went in one of his ears and out the other.

Just then another kid with the same flaming hair entered the small room. "I thought I heard you," he told the girl. "Mom and Dad are looking for you. You were supposed to be back at the bench ten minutes ago. Mom's worried."

"Okay, give me just a second, Charlie."

"'Kay." Charlie quickly crawled out the way he came.

"You better go," Mulder told her. "Your family's waiting for you."

"They can wait a couple more minutes. I want to make sure you weren't planning on doing anything stupid."

"Me? Noooo." The girl raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why don't I entirely believe you?"

"I don't know. But what can I do? We're at a park and my dad is somewhere around here." And he was probably getting a little worried if he was still around. Maybe he should go look around for his dad.

"Okay, well it was good talking to you," she told him before following her brother's tracks back to the real world.

1999

"You were saving my ass even then, Scully."

"Mulder, you can't seriously give me credit for that."

"I went to that park once. And apparently you were there. And I met a red haired girl who was your age with a brother named Charlie who was sent to find her because she was late getting back to her parents. And according to the journal entry _you_ read, you were late because you were climbing underneath the play structure where I was. Tell me that wasn't you."

Scully sighed. "You put it like that, and I doubt anybody could argue."

He smiled, and after a moment, he asked, "You know how you said the black eye I gave Bill ultimately inspired you to be a doctor and in turn an FBI agent?"

"Yeah."

"Well, being told to try to find Samantha is what made me get my ass into gear and work to go to Oxford and then join the FBI."

Scully just raised a eyebrow like all those years ago. "I don't buy it."

"It's true. You're just skeptical."

"And you're just a believer."

They caught each other's eyes and began to laugh. They were a skeptic and a believer who managed to be great friend, just like their fathers.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everybody enjoyed the story! It was a lot of fun to write. :)<strong>

**Let me know any final opinions or comments you have.**


End file.
